Cavorting Through Town
by pandorabox82
Summary: After Erin returns to him, David finds himself wanting to push the envelope in their relationship. Will their friendly game of oneupmanship result in a total disaster? And who will bail them out of jail when things get a little too spicy?


Erin smiled dreamily as she watched David thumb through her closet. "Tabitha sure was free with my money, wasn't she?" he asked as he pulled out another new outfit.

"Well, I did tell her that I had cart blanche to update my wardrobe. She chose some rather interesting pieces for me. There are some things that I chose for just the two of us in there, as well." She thought about the skin tight leather bra and skirt she'd bought, planning to use that during one of their fantasy weekends. "I'm sure there is something in there that you'd like me to wear tonight."

He grinned at her, and she could see the wheels turning in his head. "Well, you don't have to get dressed. I can take you out just like that."

She blushed as his eyes roved up and down her body. "No, I definitely want to wear something tonight. It would not do to be arrested for indecent exposure, darling."

"There is nothing indecent about this exposure, bella." Erin's smile grew as she turned over onto her back, letting him look his fill. After the long two months they had spent apart, it was wonderful to be back in his arms, his presence, the heavy cloud that John Curtis had cast over them thrown out by the rays of the sun. "All right, I think I have the perfect outfit for tonight."

Erin nodded absently, wondering what he had picked out. After a few moments, he padded over to her side and draped a blouse on her torso. And then he placed a short skirt over her lower body along with a pair of thigh high hose. "And where, pray tell, are my bra and panties?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

"I like you without."

"Well, I like it when my breasts aren't sagging in public."

"Your breasts don't sag, bella." She just stared at him. "Fine, we'll compromise. Bra, no panties."

"If you insist." She knew that it would be a losing battle if she pushed, so she sat up and drew her legs to her chest, resting her chin on them as she watched him stride over to the dresser and pull out his favorite bra. She had to work to suppress her groan as he dangle the scrap of lace off the end of his finger. "Really, that offers me little support."

"And I'm telling you those magnificent breasts of yours need no support…other than my hands." He stalked over and leaned down, capturing her lips in a searing kiss that had her arching up into him. And then his hands were cupping her breasts, tweaking her nipples into stiff peaks. "Now, get dressed," he whispered in her ear, and she whimpered a little when he let go of her, going back to the dresser to pick out his own outfit.

Pouting a little, she sat up and hurriedly strapped the bra around her torso, adjusting how the cups held her breasts, trying not to stimulate herself too much. "You deliberately aroused me, didn't you, David?" she asked as she tugged on the sheer hose.

"Guilty as charged, Erin. I want you ready for tonight." The very way he said those words sent a shiver of desire through her and she struggled not to let him know just how much he was undoing her. Though with his nose, she was certain he could sniff out just how she was feeling. "Are you always this slow at getting dressed?"

"Only when you're watching me. I have to put on a good show, after all." She gave him a sultry smile and then picked up the blouse from the bed, shrugging into it and slowly doing up the buttons. It was only when she picked up the skirt that she noticed how short and loose it was. "You are up to something, mister."

"Me?" he asked, trying to look innocent. She shook her head as he chuckled, coming over to her side to zip the skirt. "Now let's get a move on. I am famished."

The look in his eye told her that it was more than food he craved, and she blushed a little. Erin had found it difficult to become accustomed to the desire that flared up in him ever more, since her return from the dead. But now, she had learned to give as good as she got, meeting him halfway. And whatever he had planned for that evening, she was more than up for it. She hoped.

"David?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." He slipped his arm around her waist and led her from the bedroom. She snuggled close to him, tottering on her heels a bit as they navigated the stairs. While he drove, she turned up the radio, smiling as she recognized her favorite jazz piece.

"Ah, I love Diana Krall's voice," he murmured as the song drew to a close.

"I do, too."

She sighed when he reached out and caressed her leg, making sure to let his fingers dance up her thigh, under her skirt. "And I love you."

Her smile widened as she shifted in the seat. A heavy, wonderful, silence fell over them as he continued to drive, and she found her anticipation rising as she caught the way his eyes slid over to look at her every so often. Finally, he pulled into the parking lot of the Silver Starfish, and she sighed with pleasure. "I suppose that we're getting a secluded booth this evening."

"Of course, my love." He drove up to the front of the building and handed the keys to the valet before slinging his arm around her waist once more, tugging her close. She resisted the urge to snuggle in to him, not wanting to give him the opportunity to tease her more. "Table for two," he said to the host.

"Of course, sir. Right this way." He led them to a romantic semicircle booth and she slid in first, stopping just a little past halfway in. Dave got in next to her and smiled. The candle's glow made his skin all the more swarthy, and she caught her lip between her teeth, squirming a little in her seat.

After the man had set the menus down, she snatched hers up, needing to focus on something other than the way that Dave looked at her. "Let me guess, you're getting the swordfish?" he drawled out, and she nodded. He took the menu from her hands and put their order in while she sipped at her water. She gazed across the restaurant, not really seeing anything as she thought about how much she loved him in this moment.

"David!" she exclaimed as she felt his hand stroke her thigh, slipping beneath the silky fabric of her skirt.

"If you're not quiet, the other patrons will look at us. And you don't want them to watch you orgasm, do you?" he whispered, leaning in close to her. "I mean, I'm a bit of an exhibitionist, but are you?"

Erin shivered as she tried to check her nod. "You'll just have to see, won't you?" she replied a bit breathlessly. His eyebrows shot up as his grin slid into a smirk.

"I have never known you to be quiet in the months we've been together, Erin Strauss."

"There are facets to me that you have yet to see, David Rossi." His hand settled into place as they waited for their salads to arrive, his thumb running along her inner thigh, driving her to distraction. It didn't take long for her to part her legs a tiny bit, letting him slide in a little more. "I should have worn panties, it would have given you more of a challenge."

"If you keep talking like that, you will cause me to go over the edge, bella."

"Um, that sounds delicious, Davie." She knew that she was being deliberately provocative, wanting to egg him on as well. Erin had to suppress the harsh gasp that came to her lips as he pinched her inner thigh. "That will bruise."

"I'll kiss it later tonight, and make everything better." The waiter set down their plates, smiling at them widely before moving off. "I think he knows."

"I think you're sort of obvious." The sharp retort came easily to her lips and she dug into the food, finding herself famished. Once it was gone, David's hand slipped off the table once more, hiking her skirt up before tugging her legs apart more. Suddenly, she was quite grateful for the tablecloth that extended to the floor, so that no one could see what was going on. "I really don't relish spending a night in jail for indecent exposure, my love."

"Then you'll have to show me that hidden facet of your personality, and keep quiet." She loved the way he spoke, so sure of himself, and she nodded a little, tilting her hips forward a little so that he had easier access. Carefully, she schooled her features into a placid mask, smiling gently at David. "So, what is on the agenda for you tomorrow?"

"Um, Tabby's coming over for lunch and then we're heading to the new art installation at the Smithsonian. Ah, and then after that, we're going shopping. Again."

She bit her lip as he ran his thumb along her labia, teasing her oh so gently. "That sounds like fun. Is Karen in school tomorrow, then?"

"Uh huh," she murmured as he slipped his fingers between her lower lips, his thumb nudging against her clit. The wave of pleasure that swept over her almost caused her to moan aloud, but she covered it by yawning and then picking up her water, taking a controlled swallow. "It will be so nice to go in and out of the different boutiques that we love."

He took the hint and fitted two fingers into her tight channel, crooking them just so, bumping against her g-spot. "I'm just glad that you can do the things that you love once more," he replied saucily, a smirk gracing his lips.

"I am, too." Erin could hear the breathy tone her voice was taking on and knew that she was getting close to her orgasm. Nodding slightly to him, she clenched one hand into a tight fist and squeezed her muscles around his fingers, striving to find her completion. As it waved over her body, the waiter dropped off her food, and she smiled at him, certain that her eyes were glassy and unfocused.

"Thank you," her lover said to the man, and she blushed a little when she watched them exchange knowing looks.

"I hope everything is delicious for you tonight."

"It has been so far," she whispered, finally catching her breath. Oh, there was definitely going to be payback here, and she had just the place in mind to make it happen. David wouldn't know what hit him.


End file.
